


repeat.

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in September 2012. </p><p>** A little spicy bit. I was rare form when I scribbled this down. Inspired by that screencap of Josh (from Journey 2) with the sexy happy trail showing. **</p>
    </blockquote>





	repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2012. 
> 
> ** A little spicy bit. I was rare form when I scribbled this down. Inspired by that screencap of Josh (from Journey 2) with the sexy happy trail showing. **

lick

touch

nip

kiss

suck

 

lick

touch

nip

kiss

suck

 

Lick – the smooth skin with the trail of brown strands of hair risen above it.

Touch – his arms and feel the rise and fall of his stomach.

Nip – on his shoulders, the curves of his hips, and his thighs. Watch him gasp every time.

Kiss – his lips, and the surrounding skin.

Suck – on the delectable peachy-pink bits on his upper body once more before you descend...

and  _repeat._


End file.
